1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recovering and towing a vehicle, with the apparatus being provided on a truck that has a winch with a draw cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trucks are known that are provided with a towing crane, as well as with a winch having a draw cable in order to be able to perform other operations, such as pulling in tree trunks, etc. In order to raise a vehicle that is to be towed, the crane itself has its own drive mechanism. As a result, the crane becomes expensive and complex, and is furthermore deficient in that the vehicle that is to be towed can often not be drawn close enough to the rear axle of the towing vehicle, resulting in a removal of load from the front axle of the towing vehicle. This means that the towing vehicle can only be driven at a reduced speed, because the steering capability of the towing vehicle is not always assured.
An object of the present invention is to improve an apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the crane is as straightforward and economical as possible, that the apparatus has a low weight, and that it is possible to draw the vehicle that is to be towed directly against the towing vehicle.